1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a positional detection system, and more particularly to a system for detecting the relative positional relation between at least two members to be put in a predetermined relative position to each other.
2. Description of Relevant Art
Exemplarily, electrical components of a vehicle are connected, through their external wiring having electric connectors in the routes, to electronic controls arranged on an instrument panel or the like. Such electric connectors generally consist of matched plug and receptacle. There is a recent tendency in which such plug and receptacle are coupled to mate with each other in an automatic process using a robot or the like. It thus is desirable to provide a system for checking whether or not the mating of a plug and a receptacle is proper after such an automatic process.
The present invention has been achieved to answer such a desire, exemplarily in an automatic connector mating process for vehicles.